A Valentine's day I'll never forget
by CinnaPai
Summary: Bryan thinks he can find a one-night stand, but Ian doesn't think so. Why? It's Valentine's day and most singles are probably at home eating ice cream! A silly little bet sends Bryan on a series of mishaps in the city. Rated M for Bryan's potty mouth and his wish for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first beyblade fic in… 12 years? Go easy on me Lol.**

 **I would like to thank promptcenter on tumblr for the idea of this fic, and the prompt is:  
**

Person A: "So, what's the plan?"

Person B: "Plan? Oh, erm, 'plan' is such a strong word. I was thinking we run for it and hope for the best."

Person A: "You are going to get us all killed."

 **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but became longer than planned!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **8:26 AM**

"Where the fuck are my pants!?" yelled Bryan as he stormed into the kitchen.

"BRYAN! What have we told you about being naked around the house?! Clean your room for once and maybe you'd find them!" Tala yelled.

Luckily the rest had not made their way down to the kitchen yet. But Tala was right, what if they had a guest over? What if someone else brought home a date? Bryan was too shameless. He made his way back to the room before Spencer came down the stairs and asked what the noise was all about.

It was rather unusual that Bryan would even be awake that early. Most mornings, he wouldn't be out of bed until almost 10oclock.

"It is Valentine's Day after all, maybe he's getting a head start to finding chicks".

"You're probably right Ian" Spencer sighed.

Before they knew it, Bryan was back upstairs (and dressed this time) to join his family for breakfast.

Ian's guess was right. Bryan was going to find someone to sleep with as usual. But he knew that on this particular day, Bryan's odds were low. "Uhm… Bryan, you do realize that there won't be many singles out today right? You probably won't have much luck".

"Pfft! So what? I have no trouble getting laid any other day" he replied.

"Bryan… every place is going to be packed with lovey-dovey couples. Single chicks on Valentines are usually at home eating ice cream. I bet you won't bring home a girl!" Ian could sense what was about to happen next.

"I bet I could…"

"100$... AND a copy of the newest call of duty game!" Ian smiled.

"Fine! But If I get laid tonight, you have to serve me breakfast in bed for the next week" Bryan replied.

"Ha! Well you better tell your imaginary date that breakfast is cancelled, I can't wait to see you come in the door with my stuff"

"Ian, the only thing I'm going to come in tonight is-"

"BRYAN, your toast is getting cold" Tala thankfully interrupted before Bryan could say any more.

Spencer and Tala looked at each other and sighed, they knew this was going to be a very long day.

After breakfast, Bryan put on his warmest coat and then took the keys to his bike and walked towards the door.

Tala laughed, "Whats with the camo jacket? Are you going hunting or something?"

Bryan smirked and said "The only thing I'm hunting for today is pussy" and left.

Tala had to force his breakfast to stay in his stomach. How the team dealt with Bryan's rude language was one of the biggest mysteries in the universe. Ian on the other hand, had to control his laughter.

Little did our Russians know, today was going to be complete chaos for the silver-haired beyblader.

 **Sooo that was chapter 1! It was a bit short, but there will be more to come! and I hope to have this done by Valentines! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**12:53 PM**

"Shit, all the girls here have dates. I'm starting to look like a dork" Bryan thought as he drank the rest of his coffee.

"Well no shit, people usually go out on actual dates on Valentine's day… now where can I find a chick on a day like this? It's too early to go to the bars…WAIT! There's the casino! I can go there!" Bryan left the café and set off again.

Bryan was so distracted with his task, that he didn't notice his gauge showed low gas. Soon his precious ride came to a complete stop, and the nearest gas station was at least a half-hour walk from him. He had no choice but to pull out his phone and call home.

"That didn't take long…" a voice was heard.

"Spencer thank fuck! I ran out of gas. I'm down the street by that Café that Tala always go to".

"And… you want me to rescue you?"

"Please... do it for me baby" Bryan said in a squeaky voice.

"Fine… but promise you'll never say that ever again. I'll be there soon" Spencer sighed and hung up.

Good old Spence, he is the most reliable guy in the blitzkrieg family. Bryan realized he owed his taller friend a lot for putting up with his shit all the time.

While deep in thought, a man ran up to him with a gun.

"Wallet! Hand it over! "The stranger shouted.

Bryan practically threw it at his face and ran down the street. The armed man, was gone within seconds, but Bryan kept running. Normally he would fight a mugger off, but he couldn't risk ruining his mission. Besides, Spencer wouldn't mind lending him a few bucks right? After a few minutes of running, Bryan stopped and realized that he didn't recognize the area he was in.

"Shit…. Where the hell am I?" he wondered.

He found himself in a small street filled with apartments and a small pizza shop. He decided to go in for directions, and maybe grab a slice as well. When he went in, he was greeted by a cute girl working there.

"Hello! What would you like?" she asked.

"Slice pizza, with the works" he responded

"Cash or debit?"

"Uhm…. Oh… oh no… SHIT!" Bryan realized that he literally gave all his things to the robber, and made himself look like an idiot in front of this cute girl. "I don't have my wallet guess I can't get it after all…say…" he continued "what are you doing working here alone on Valentine's Day anyway?"

"Ohhh well it's just another day for me, gotta pay the bills" she laughed.

"Well… if you aren't doing anything tonight, would you like to go to dinner?" Bryan asked and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Ahh…uhm… I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I don't really date guys" she replied.

"No worries, have a good shift". Bryan hurried out of the pizza shop as fast as possible. He didn't embarrass himself once, but twice.

The silver-haired guy decided to try going back from the direction he came, but it seemed like he kept finding himself on unfamiliar streets. Bryan sat on a bench and pulled up twitter and took a selfie with an un-amused face. Soon his phone rang and he picked up.

"Bryan? What are you doing so far from the café?" Spencer asked.

"THANK FUCK, I'm lost, I got robbed and ran and I don't know where I am….hold on… how did you know where I was?"

"I have twitter too… and your location is turned on" he responded "How did you even get lost?"

"What do you think? I got robbed and I ran away, and I don't know where I am!" Bryan growled.

Tala had decided to come with Spencer on the drive, and understood what was going on. He grabbed the phone right out of Spencer's hand.

"Bryan… you know the name of the street that the café was on right?"

"yes…"

"You have a smart phone right? A smart phone with a data plan?"

"yes?..."

"Turn on your GPS and open a map dumbshit"

Bryan smacked his forehead, how could he possibly forget what year he lived in. Not only was he having a horribly unlucky day, but he was also horribly unintelligent today as well. He had spent all that time walking around for nothing. He could hear the boys giggling in the background and could tell they were trying to hide it. He was not amused at all.

"Geez Bryan, It's like you want Ian to win the bet" said Tala.

"That exactly right Tala, I want to give Ian 100$, a new copy of Call of duty and not have a hot chick naked in the room and calling me da-"

Tala hung up on Bryan.

Within a couple minutes, Spencer's car pulled up next to Bryan. He hopped in, and the trio made their way back to the motorcycle with a can of gasoline. They decided that the motorcycle should go back home for today, so Spencer and Bryan traded vehicles.

"What do I do about my money" he asked

"Well until we get a chance to stop at the police station, I'll lend you some. But you have to let me come with you" said Tala

"But why?"

"Nothing better to do, and I wanted to see if Casanova could pull this stupid bet off"

"Whatever" Bryan smirked. "Ian better make the best breakfast I've ever had".

"I've got to ask, why did you ask for breakfast in bed? He had no problem asking for money" Tala asked.

"Ask a university student for money? He'd end up borrowing from you guys to pay me" Bryan laughed.

The three had a good laugh, and then Spencer left for home with the motorcycle. The two boys started their journey again.

 **Wew! Thanks for the reviews, glad everyone is enjoying this! Final chapter coming soon yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! I didn't get to slide as many jokes in, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! ^^**

 **5:17 PM**

"Bryan, are you just going to sit there and eat appetizers all evening?"

Tala was quite annoyed that his silver-haired friend had not made much effort to win the bet since they arrived at the Casino. But the buffet was too much for tall Russian resist, there was a variety of tasty things that he had to…make sure was safe for everyone else to eat.

"Uhhhnnff Gimmie a sheckond…need more food" Bryan replied while stuffing shrimp in his mouth.

"Hey Bryan, there's a girl over at the slot machines. She looks like your type".

Bryan looked over and Tala was right. The lady he had spotted had a cute face, curves and dark curly hair. She was quite lovely in his opinion, so he knew it was time to go talk to her. He got up from his seat and immediately tripped. Tala couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Tala, seriously" he snarled.

Luckily, the cute mystery lady had not noticed Bryan's accident. So he had not made a fool of himself yet. She noticed him walk over and greeted him with a smile.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to notice me here, How can such an attractive man like yourself be here without a date?" she giggled.

"Hmm maybe I was looking for someone as lovely as yourself, what's your name?"

"Vera"

The flirting got heavier and heavier. Tala wondered how Bryan could act so normal at times like these. He was always so vulgar. He continued to watch them and sip on his drink, but suddenly he noticed a man standing over at the bar glaring at Bryan. A nagging feeling told him that Vera had not come to the Casino alone. Looking at the man, Tala noticed he was about the size of Spencer, possibly even taller. He had to get Bryan out of there in a hurry.

"So would you like to go out with me and-". Bryan was suddenly interrupted by his best friend.

"Bryan we gotta go, trouble!" Tala barely got the words out of his mouth when they found a very tall man standing behind them.

"Are you trying to hit on my girl?!" he demanded.

"No…we were asking for directions, that's all. She's not even my type anyway." Bryan desperately tried to convince him. He received a slap from Vera.

Several men were glaring at their direction. Obviously they had pissed off an important guy. All that was left to do was get out of there, so they ran out of the room.

"She didn't say anything about being with another guy!" Bryan tried to explain. However they realized they were being chased, and had to keep running

"So what's the plan?" asked Tala.

"Plan? Oh, erm, 'plan' is such a strong word. I was thinking we run for it and hope for the best"

"You are going to get us killed, for fuck sakes Bryan"

"There's the car! Let's get in before they see us"

The two Russians hopped in the car and sped out of the parking lot before the goon and his men could make it out. For once the boys were thankful for all the harsh training that they went through at the Abbey. They could outrun them no problem.

"Let's get the hell home, This night has been shit" stated Tala.

"Not yet" Bryan replied.

Tala screeched "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

 **7:08 pm**

Bryan pulled into the mall parking lot. If he was going down, he would do it with honor. Into the game store he went. If he hadn't been robbed earlier that day, he might have picked his own copy of Call of Duty up. But he didn't feel like owing Tala more money later on. He could always just "borrow" the game from Ian later on.

"Hi! Can I help you with anything?" asked an employee.

"I actually got what I came fo-" Bryan suddenly noticed the pretty girl working there. Maybe his luck would change after all! Maybe strike up a conversation and see where things go. Hopefully this girl would be interested.

"Hey! You're one of the Blitzkrieg Boys! I'm a huge fan!" she squealed.

"Well thanks! It's nice meeting fans" he felt his luck changing.

The girl introduced herself and the two talked for quite a while about beyblading, videogames, his team, and all sorts of other things. Her shift ended, and she decided to go with Bryan to his place. Tala seen them walking towards the car. He suddenly felt a bit jealous of Bryan when he noticed how lovely she was.

 **8:34 pm**

"Were home!" Tala called out as he entered their home.

Spencer made his way to where Tala and Bryan were, and Ian rushed past him. His face fell when he seen that there was a female guest. "No call of duty…" he thought. However he was surprised when Bryan came through the door and handed him his game and money.

"Whaa? But Bryan you didn't?" Ian felt confused.

"Oh this is Sasha, she is my date" Tala said.

"I'm so excited to meet you all! I'm a big fan" Sasha smiled and shook their hands.

Tala took her for a tour of the house. The rest of the boys were alone at last when they both looked at Bryan.

"Well, let's see… I ran out of gas, got robbed, got lost, tried to flirt with a lesbian, flirted with another guy's chick and almost got killed because of it" He explained.

"How did Tala meet Sasha then?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I met her at the store while buying Ian's game, and we got talking. I would have flirted, but realized she was Tala's type. Kinda owed him for fucking his day up and nearly getting us killed".

"Dude, that's mushy. Where is that vulgar jerk Bryan we know" Ian stuck out his tongue.

"Heh, don't worry. I didn't get any pussy today, but there is always tomorrow. I gotta make up for lost time, so I'm bringing two chicks home"

"Bryan, you aren't getting a threesome. Come on man, you always get overconfident"

"I bet I can get a threesome"

Spencer smacked his forehead. Bryan's going to end up paying Ian's university tuition and put himself into debt in the process.

 **Yup a surprise bro-ment at the end. Hope you all enjoyed this! I plan on writing many more blitzkrieg boys fics and other beycharacters as well! Hooray!**


End file.
